Takari's Fantasies
by Kimichan
Summary: VIVA!!! EL ULTIMO CAPítulo!!!! *Ok.. Al fin terminé los deseos Lime de esta pareja.. ¿El desenlace? Tendrán que leerlo para saber cuál es.
1. Mis Fantasías

Mis fantasías  
  
Era una noche fría de verano, Tk estaba en casa, viendo tele, se había desvelado por el tremendo calor que hacía, en ese momento escucha el timbre... *Ding Ding* Tk piensa "-¿Quien será a esta hora?-" Tk se levanta del sofá y abre la puerta, era nada más ni nada menos que Kari  
  
Tk: ¿Kari?¿Ke te pasó?  
Kari: lo que pasa es que necesitaba verte Tk  
TK: ¿a mi?  
Kari: si, a ti  
  
Kari lo empuja dentro de la casa, Tk queda "What!" porke Kari nunca había sido tan impulsiva, Kari sigue emujando a Tk hasta que los dos caen en el sofá y Kari comienza a besarlo, Tk como no es tonto y es hombre responde, sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos se besan apasionadamente, en ese momento Kari se detiene, Tk abre los ojos y se vé en un lugar totalmente desconocido, era un lugar encerrado, y frío.  
  
Tk: ¿Donde estamos?  
Kari: en un ascensor Takeru, el asensor del edficio  
Tk: ¿y como llegamos aquí?  
  
Kari se acerca a Tk y le susurra en el oído... "-¿Sabes? Mi fantasía siempre ha sido hacerlo contigo en un ascensor-" Tk queda sorprendido con las palabras de Kari, Kari se levanta y presiona el botón de emergencia y detiene el ascensor, se queda ahí parada un rato mirando a Tk quien aún está en el suelo...  
  
Kari: Ok, ¿Que hacemos? yo soy una chica solitaria y lo único que quiere es un poco de amor y tu.. eres un chico...  
  
Tk se levanta, sin pensarlo dos veces, abraza a Kari y comienza a besarle el cuello, asi se llevaron, una cosa tras otra, de pronto sin que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban en el suelo, imagínense cómo, la hormona masculina en plena acción en ese momento parte el ascensor, pero ninguno de los chicos lo sintió, y depronto algo los alumbra, Tk abre los ojos y vé una luz brillante, quien lo llama..  
  
-Tk! Tk! Hijo!  
  
Tk abre los ojos y vé a su mamá...  
  
Sra. Takaishi: Hijo ¿estas bien?  
  
Tk abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor y se vé en su habitación, en su cama nada de ascensores ni de Kari  
  
Sra. Takaishi: Estas empapado?¿tienes fiebre?  
Tk: Ah! no mamá estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de calor, eso es todo  
Sra. Takaishi: ¿estas seguro? aparte que esta noche es muy calurosa, no me sorprendería que pesacaras un resfriado, Te acostaste con todo el pelo mojado  
Tk: Ay mamá! si estoy bien  
Sra. Takaishi: bueno hijo, si te sientes mal, solo avísame  
Tk: ok  
  
La madre de Tk sale de su habitación, Tk se queda en su cama, "-Menos mal que mi mamá no se dió cuenta-" pensó, cerró los ojos nuevamente y se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador a las 10 de la mañana, Tk estira la mano y lo apaga "-Ah!, que sueño tengo-" Tk se cubre con las frazadas nuevamente..  
  
-Hijo! despierta! hoy día tienes que ir donde tu padre  
  
Tk hace el que no escuchó nada y siguió durmiendo...  
  
-TK!!!  
  
Tk da un gran bostezo, abre los ojos y reponde "-Ya, ya voy-" se levanta con suma flojera de la cama, y se va al baño. Mientras tanto suena el timbre, la Sra. Takaishi abre la puerta...  
  
Sra. Takaishi: Ah! hola Kari  
Kari: buenos días Sra. Takaishi  
Sra. Takaishi: Tk está en la ducha ahora, ya va a salir  
Kari: esta bien  
Sra. Takaishi: siéntate en el sofá, yo ahora me tengo que ir, porfavor asegúrate que Tk se vaya lo antes posible donde su padre  
Kari: está bien, que le vaya bien  
Sra. Takaishi: gracias hija, Adios  
  
La mamá de Tk sale de la casa y cierra la puerta, Kari por su parte se sienta en el living para esperar a Tk, se pone a ver tele. Tk por su parte había salido del baño, y entró a su habitación, buscando ropa para vestirse, pero no encontraba calzoncillos, sigue buscando y no los escuentra, escucha la tele... "-Mamá debe estar en casa aún, le preguntaré dónde están mis calzoncillos-" va al living con solo la toalla puesta  
  
- Oye Mamá! ¿no has visto mis...?  
  
Se encuentra con nada más ni nada menos que Kari, Kari lo queda mirando, Tk tb a ella, el corazón de ambos se acelera, ambos se sonrojan un poquito, se quedan como 1 minuto callados hasta que Kari rompe el silencio.  
  
Kari: eh.. Tk... tu... tu mamá se fué  
Tk: ah.. eh.. ya, gracias...  
  
Tk se da vuelta, y entra nuevamente a su habitación, Kari se queda mirando la espalda descubierta y da un gran suspiro... "-Uy! que cosa más linda-" piensa, queda lo queda mirando hasta que entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Tk por su parte sigue buscando calzoncillos, y al fin encontró un par limpio, se los coloca, sin olvidar la gran vergüenza que acababa de pasar, se viste, se coloca su lindo gorrito, da un gran suspiro... "-Ok, no pasó nada, no pasó nada, Kari no me vió en toalla-" abre la puerta y sale de la habitación, Kari se voltea para mirar a Tk "-Rayos! se vistió-", Tk le sonríe  
  
Tk: eh.. Vamos?  
Kari: ^^ Vamos!  
  
Kari apaga la tv, se levanta del sofá, Tk abre la puerta y ambos salen del departamento.  
  
Continuará-  
  
  
----------------------Notas del Autor-----------------------  
  
Hoa! Este es mi primer fanfic, lo quize hacer "lemon" pero me dí cuenta que no soy tan depravada, asi que solo será poquito lemon y tb Dramático ¿ya?  
  
Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado, y muy pronto tendré la siguiente parte... asi ke estén atentos, y si quieren mandarme sugerencias, reclamos, etc... solo escíbanme a ramikochan@hotmail.com.  
  
Besos, Ramiko  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. La Noticia

Tk y Kari caminan, ambos con un silencio absoluto, ninguno de los dos se atreven a hablar, hasta que Kari Siempre nosotras debemos romper ese silencio TAN incómodo decide hablar...  
  
Kari: ¿Tienes sueño Tk?  
Tk: más o menos  
Kari: ¿dormiste mal?  
Tk: no, para nada  
Kari: yo dormí terrible, tuve un sueño, que me dejó pensando toda la Santa noche  
  
En ese momento Tk se acuerda del sueño que tuvo con Kari, y se coloca nervioso  
  
Kari: soñé que estabamos tu, yo...  
  
Tk mira al suelo, esperando que Kari cambiase pronto el tema  
  
Kari: Davis, Yolei y Cody  
  
Al escuchar los nombre de los demás siente un gran alivio en el pecho y sin querer da un gran suspiro de alivio  
  
Kari: ¿estas bien, Tk?  
Tk: ¿eh?¿Por que lo preguntas?  
Kari: no lo sé, me dió la impresión que quierías decirme algo  
Tk: ¿yo? no para nada ^o^'  
Kari: bueno, si tu lo dices  
  
Antes que Kari siga hablando de sueños, Tk decide cambiar el tema, no le gustaría recordar el sueño con detallles y todo y tener un "accidente".  
  
Tk: Mira, ahí está mi hermano  
Kari: y también está Tai, Vamos!  
Tk: ya po'  
  
Tk y Kari caminan hacia donde se encuentran sus hermanos mayores, Tai y Matt los miran con cara de preocupados, los chicos notan esto e inmediatamente preguntan...  
  
Kari: hermano??  
Tai: Tk, siéntate  
Tk: ¿Que pasa? *Tk se sienta en una silla que se encontraba ahí*  
Matt: Mira Tk, quiero que sepas que tú eres mi hermano y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea  
Tk: está bien, pero dime Matt, ¿Que sucede?  
  
Matt da un gran suspiro, y trata de decirle lo más tranquilo posible  
  
Matt: bueno, verás... eh...  
  
Tai nota que Matt está incómodo estando él y Kari ahí, asi que se levanta y le dice a Kari  
  
Tai: oye Kari, ¿me acompañas a comprar alguna mercadería?  
-Kari mira a Tk-  
Tai *insiste*: Porfavor!  
-Kari nota que Tai quiere dejar a los hermanos solos y acepta-  
  
Matt y Tk están los dos en la mesa, Matt está nervioso, no sabe cómo darle las noticias a su hermano menor, mientras que Tk se empieza a preocupar muchísimo  
  
Tk: Porfavor Matt! Dime! ¿Que sucede?  
Matt: bueno, eh... hoy día en la mañana un avión salió del aeropuerto a las 12:00 de la tarde e iba destino a Sydney, pero este avión tuvo problemas y...  
Tk: Ay no! no me digas que...  
Matt: lo siento Tk, el avión cayó al Oceano Pacífico  
  
Tk se queda sentado un rato, los dos están en silecio Supongo que en este punto todos saben que el avión en donde iba la madre de Tk chocó hasta que Tk no agunta más, abraza a su hermano y se pone a llorar. Kari de lo lejos mira a Tk...  
  
KAri: ¿Que le pasó a Tk, hermano?  
Tai: La mamá de Tk acaba de tener un accidente, el avión en el cual viajaba cayó al Mar  
Kari: ¡ay no! eso es terrible  
Tai: si, lo sé  
Kari: debo ir a verlo  
Tai: es mejor que lo dejes con Matt, estará bien  
  
Kari sigue mirando a Tk, siente un gran dolor en el pecho, se voltea y sigue caminando con Tai. Tk aún está llorando, Matt hace todo lo posible por calmarlo pero es inútil, justo en ese momento, pasa el padre de Matt en auto, Matt mira el auto y le dice a Tk que se suba a él, Tk acepeta y se sube al van de su padre, el ambiente del Mini-bus era sumamente denso, todos estaban muy chocados por la noticia.... Esa tarde los niños elegidos se habían reunido para ir al Digimundo, todos estaban...  
  
Yolei: bien, veamos... ¿estamos todos?  
Davis: falta Td  
Kari: Tk no va a venir  
Cody: ¿por que?¿Que le pasó?  
Kari: su madre iba en ese avión que cayó en el Mar  
Yolei: ay no! eso es terrible  
Cody: debemos ir a ver si está bien  
Kari: no, es mejor dejarlo solo  
Yolei: ¿saben? se me quitaron las ganas de ir al digimundo  
Cody: a mi también  
Kari: mejor vamos mañana  
Yolei: buena idea  
Cody: Ok, ¿vienes Davis?  
  
Davis se queda ahí parado, pensando...  
  
Davis: Vamos a casa de Tk  
Kari: Davis  
Yolei: Si, vamos a acompañarlo  
Cody: Si, yo también voy  
  
Kari queda mirando a todos, sonríe, y también acpeta ir a la casa de Tk  
  
Continuará-  
  
------Nota de Ramiko-----  
  
Ok, mi fanfic tuvo un cambio de 180º igual más adelante tendrá más "acción" pero necesitaba una tragedia, ya sabes, para entristecer a alguien, la verdad es que pensaba hacer que los padres de Kari murieran, pero Tai tb caería en depresión, aquí solo quiero que esté TK y KARI, nadie más...  
  
  
-----------------------  
  



	3. La tristeza de Takeru

Tk está acostado en su cama, con la cabeza en la almohada, aún no puede creer que su madre haya sido parte de ese accidente, el pobre Tk está solo en lña habitación, sin poder controlar su llanto. En ese momento entra Matt, que le trae un vaso con Agua  
  
Matt: Toma Tk, te traje esto  
  
Tk estira la mano y se toma el agua, le entrega nuevamente el vaso a Matt, y le da un "gracias", MAtt trata de consolar a su hermano, pero no sabe cómo, él nunca ha sido muy bueno en situaciones como estas, asi que decide pedirle ayuda a una pro... pesca el teléfono y llama a Sora. Sora estaba haciendo arreglos florales junto con su madre *Ring*  
  
Sra Takenouichi: Hija, contesta el teléfono porfavor  
Sora: a voy...  
  
Sora toma el auricular  
  
Sora: aló  
Matt: Sora?  
Sora: Hola MATT!!!!  
Matt: oye, mira... necesito ayuda  
Sora: de que se trata  
MAtt: es que tu eres buena en eso de dar consejos, asi que quiero pedirte un GRAN consejo  
Sora: claro, díme, ¿que pasa?  
MAtt le cuenta todo lo de Tk, el avión y todo  
Sora: Ay! eso es terrible, ¿y tu Matt?¿Estas bien?  
Matt: si, más o menos, pero Tk está mil veces peor que yo  
Sora: mira, lo único que te puedo decir es que le hables con el corazón  
MAtt: claro, para ti es fácil decirlo  
Sora: creeme Matt, es más facil de lo que te imaginas  
MAtt:...  
  
En ese momento suena el timbre  
  
Matt: Me tengo que ir  
Sora: ok, Suerte! y cualquier cosa...  
MAtt: ok, Bye   
Sora: Chao ^^  
  
Matt cuelga el teléfono y abre la puerta, se encuentra con Davis, Cody, Kari y Yolei  
  
Davis: Hola Matt!  
Cody: Buenas Tardes  
Yolei: oye... ¿está Tk?  
  
Matt mira a la habitación de Tk, mira a todos, no sabe si decirles si está ocupado o no, Kari interrumpe su "conversación interna"  
  
KAri: Si Tk está ocupado, podemos irnos y volver más tarde  
  
Matt se queda pensando un rato "-le haría bien un poco de compañía a Tk-"  
  
Matt: no, no, Pasen, adelante  
Kari: gracias  
Davis: ¡Que desorden!  
  
Kari le pega un codazo a Davis, Davis se soba.  
  
Cody: ¿y Tk?¿Donde está?  
  
Matt mira a la habitación como diciendo "ahí está"  
  
Matt: ha estado ahí todo el día  
Yolei: pobrecito  
Davis: bueno, ¿y que hacemos?  
Matt: traten de animarlo  
Cody: no sé... es dificil animar a alguien en momentos como este  
Kari: si, es cierto  
  
Todos se quedan pensando un rato, mirando la puerta de la habitación...  
  
Davis: ¿saben que...?  
Cody: mejor volvemos mañana  
Yolei: si, mejor  
Matt: ¿seguros?  
Davis: si, no sabría qué decirle a Takaishi  
Yolei: yo tampoco  
  
Kari se queda callada mirando la puerta de la habitación, mientras que todos salen del departamento  
  
Yolei: ¿Kari?¿Vienes con nosotros?  
Kari: eh..? ah si...  
Matt: Kari, espera...  
Kari: ¿Que pasa?  
Matt: mira, yo sé que tu y Tk son muy buenos amigos, y bueno me preguntaba si.... pues.. si tu podrías ir a verlo, es que la verdad es que yo no sé que hacer  
Kari sonríe: si, claro  
Davis: KAri!  
Kari: ¿saben? mejor me quedo  
Yolei: ¬_¬ bueno, portate bien  
  
Y cierra rapidamente la puerta antes que Davis empieze a hacer un escándalo...  
  
Davis: ¿por que hiciste eso?  
Yolei: ¿que cosa?  
Davis: dejaste a Kari sola con Tk  
Yolei: Ay! Davis, no te pongas asi, mira, si tu estuvieses en el lugar de Tk, Kari habría hecho lo mismo por tí  
Davis: ¬o¬, está bien  
  
Mientras Davis, Cody y Yolei salen del edificio, Kari entra a la habitación de Tk, estaba muy oscura  
  
KAri: Tk??  
Tk: hola kari  
Kari: ¿Donde estas?  
Tk: aquí  
  
Tk prende una linterna y se alumbra la cara, como todo estaba ocuro, la cara de Tk daba miedo a la luz de la linterna, Kari se asusta un poco, y después se pone a reir  
  
Tk: ¿eh?¿Que pasa?  
KAri: es que te alumbraste la cara y te veías muy chistoso  
  
Tk sonríe un poquito  
  
Tk: ¿sabes? ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella  
Kari: lo sé mi amor, lo sé  
  
Tk se sorprende al esuchar el "mi amor" de Kari, pero está demasiado deprimido como para reaccionar, Kari se acerca a él y lo abraza  
  
Kari: todo estará bien, no te preocupes  
  
Tk se acurruca entre los brazos de Kari  
  
Tk: hoy en la mañana, a las 4 am, me despertó, creía que estaba enfermo, porque estaba empapado, hacía tanto calor y había... Tk recuerda el sueño de él y Kari, se excita un poco, pero como un a excitación muy ligera, ya que la depresión como que le quitaba ánimo de cualquier cosa  
Kari: decías??  
Tk: no, nada, solo que mi madre siempre estuvo ahí para mi y ahora...   
  
Kari siente una lagrima caer por su brazo, Kari abraza más fuerte a Tk, sin saber qué decir, ella también recordó la ultima vez que vió a la Sra. Takaishi y le dió mucha pena, pero no sabía que decirle a Tk, solo le secó las lagrimas de la cara con su guante Esos Super guantes rosados que usa Ambos se quedan un rato en silecio, Hasta que Kari se extraña, ya que Tk no ha dicho nada.  
  
Kari: Tk??  
Tk: si??  
Kari: no, nada  
Tk: ....  
  
Kari le besa la mejilla a Tk "Todo estará bien" le dice, Tk sonríe y le responde con un gracias  
  
Tk: Oye Kari, se me durmió el pie  
Kari: ay lo siento!   
  
KAri se levanta ya que no sé cómo estaba sentada en el pie de Tk, pero a Kari tb se le había dormido el pie, pierde el equilibrio y cae como tortilla al suelo, justamente sobre Tk Uy! la cosa se pone interesante Tk mira a Kari, Kari lo mira a él, sienten sus corazones latir cada vez más fuerte, sus cuerpos se acaloran cada vez más y más, hasta que Kari da el primer paso, y acerca lentamente sus labios a los de su "amigo"  
  
Continuará-  
  
-------Notas de Ramiko----  
  
Uy! quedó buenísimo!!! el final sobre todo... Uy! ¿Que va a pasar? no tengo idea, ni siquiera sé lo que va a pasar entre Tk y KAri, pero les aseguro que será genial  
  
---------------------------  



	4. Un Beso Apasionado

Tk besaba apasionadamente a Kari, Kari estaba con una camisa, Tk comienza a desabrocharle lentamente su camisa con la ayuda de sus dientes y sus manos, hasta sacarsela por completo, Kari aún sobre Tk sigue besandolo con mucho fervor, y también le quita la polera a Tk, Kari quedaba con la parte superior de su ropa interior, Tk trata de desabrocharle el sosten pero no puede, esto excita mucho más a Tk, se excita tanto que... imagínense lo que pasó Kari siente a Tk, se coloca nerviosa, y se detiene, se levanta del suelo, Tk le queda mirando, Kari se coloca rápidamente la camisa, Tk mira atentamente a Kari, Kari también a él, mira sus bien formados y musculosos pectorales, da un gran suspiro algo asi como diciendo, "Kari controlate" Tk también se levanta, en ese momento entra Matt...  
  
Matt: Kari, te llama Tai por teléfono  
  
Matt prende la luz, pero para suerte de Tk, estaba mala  
  
Kari: Ah! eh.. ok, yo... este... ya voy  
Matt: ¿Tk?¿te traigo algo?  
Tk: ah, eh.. no.. no, gracias  
  
Kari contesta el teléfono  
  
Kari: a.. aló??  
Tai: oye Kari, dice mamá que te vengas inmediatamente a casa  
Kari: ya voy, Adios  
*Clik*  
  
Kari aún nerviosa por lo sucedido   
  
Kari: Bu...bueno Matt, eh... me tengo ke ir  
Matt: está bien, ¿Quieres que Tk te acompañe a tu casa?  
KAri: NOOO!  
Matt: ¿eh?  
KAri: hehe, no, estaré bien, gracias  
Matt: ok.. ¿segura?  
KAri: si, segurísima  
MAtt: ok, bueno, Bye  
Kari: Cha... Chao  
  
Matt queda "-¿Que rayos..?-" porque Kari se veía muy inquieta, mira a Kari salir por la puerta, después mira hacia la habitación de su hermano... y como todo hombre, en seguida piensa mal y piensa "-Vaya! mi hermanito menor si que no pierde su tiempo, espero que esto lo haya animado un poco-". Kari va caminando a su casa pensando "-Ay! como pude haber sido tan tonta, Tk estaba ahí, Uy! mijito rico-" se muerde los labios, y sigue caminando a su casa, Tk por su parte aún no puede creer lo que acababa de suceder "-Oh my GOD!!!! no puedo creerlo, estuve a punto...-". Kari ya llegó a su casa, apenas saludó a su familia y se acostó rápidamente a dormir.  
  
Tai: Oye Kari!  
Kari: ¿si?  
Tai: ¿Como estaba Tk?¿Estaba muy apenado?  
KAri: ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mi? yo no soy la guardiana ni nada de Tk, soy solo su amiga, no tienes porqué preguntarme esas cosas a mi  
Tai: ay! no era para que te pusieras asi, solo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo  
Kari: ah! lo siento es ke... eh.. tk estaba bien cuando me fuí, muy bien  
  
Tai queda confundido, pero prefiere no preguntar "-debe estar en sus días-" piensa, y sale de la habitación, Kari se queda mirando el techo, y recuerda el momento en donde élla y Tk... Kari sacude su cabeza "-Kari! olvídalo, Tk es tu amigo, además estaba deprimido, te aprovechaste de él, ¿eh? me aproveché de Tk, pero si él también respondió y además el estaba más interesado que yo...-" Tk también sigue pensando en lo sucedido... Hasta que los dos se aburren de pensar tanto y se quedan dormidos  
  
Continuará-  
  
----------------------------------  
  



	5. Agente 007

5ª Parte  
  
Tk Takaishi, agente 007  
  
  
Kari está durmiendo, y esucha una voz, que le susurra en el oído ...  
  
- Kari, Kari   
  
Kari despierta inmediatamente, abre los ojos, solo alcanza a divisar una figura masculina que se acerca a ella  
  
- Tenemos que irnos  
  
Kari no puede distinguir al sujeto, pero llevaba una colonia exquisita...  
  
Kari: ¿Quien eres?  
  
El chico se acerca a ella, la toma en brazos y le dice...  
  
- Ya verás Kari, ya lo sabrás  
  
Kari se asusta muchísimo, y le pega una patada al desonocido, El desconocido suelta a Kari prende la luz y vé a un chico vestido con un terno, y con unos lentes de sol, sin embargo traía puesto un gorro bastante peculiar...  
  
Kari: Tk??  
  
El desconocido responde...  
  
- Mi nombre no es Tk, es agente 007  
  
Kari queda mirando a Tk...  
  
- No, si tú eres Tk, conocería en cualquier parte ese gorro tan ridículo  
  
Tk: Ok, soy Tk, pero estoy en una misión secreta, asi que llámame Agente 007 ¿ya?  
Kari: Ok, está bien.. agente 007 ;D  
Tk: Bueno Kari, es hora de irnos...  
KAri: ¿Donde?  
Tk: este lugar es muy peligroso, Vamos...  
  
Tk toma a Kari en brazos, Kari sujeta a Tk del cuello y lo mira atentamente, despés se recuesta en sus hombros y no puede para de oler la colonia tan ezquisita que lleva puesta Kari tenía unas ganas asquerosas de mordele el cuello o algo asi, pero se mordió los labios, tratando de controlarse, El agente 007 sube a Kari a un auto negro, muy moderno Tk, también se sube al auto y lo hace partir, Va como a mil kilómetros por hora, pasando por todo japón en cosa de minutos, KAri está muy sorprendida por la habilidad de Tk, en ese momento el auto se detiene, Kari mira a Tk con cara de "¿Que pasa?"  
  
Tk: El auto va a explotar  
Kari: ¡QUE!!  
Tk: rápido, bájate....  
  
Tk se baja del auto, sin embargo Kari tiene problemas para abrir la puerta, está encerrada dentro del auto, no puede salir, Kari se desepera y comienza a gritar, Tk trata de abrir la puerta pero todo esfuerzo es inútil, en ese momento Tk saca algo de su bolsillo, y lo usa contra la puerta, ésta se abre automáticamente, Kari sale rápidamente del auto y abraza fuertemente a Tk, éste la toma en brazos y sale corriendo con ella, Kari está sumamente sorprendida con tanta masculinidad "-Uy! que me pasa!, ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en besarlo? pero es tan rico... Uy! tengo ganas de... Kari contrólate, no es propio de una chica tener actidudes como estas.. mm... se nota que no has conocido a este agente 007-" Kari se acerca a Tk para besarlo, pero éste la suelta...  
  
Tk: Mi AMOR!!! Cuidado!!  
  
La empuja hacia un lado, y en cosa de segundos Tk saca un revólver y dispara contra una cuestión, Kari queda mirando confundida a Tk, mira hacia donde había disparado y vé a un hombre mafioso que cae al suelo. Tk le ofrece su mano a Kari Kari lo mira con ojos de Corazones, Tk sigue mirandola , Kari se muerde los labios para no decir ni hacer nada inapropiado.  
  
Tk: ¿estas bien?  
  
Kari mueve la cabeza, en forma de "si"  
  
Tk: disculpa por haberte empujado, pero si no lo hacía, ese hombre iba a...  
Kari: no... no hay problema  
Tk: gracias por entender  
Kari: oye... cuando me empujaste...  
Tk: ¿te lastimé?  
Kari: no, para nada, me digiste.. "mi Amor"  
Tk: lo hize??  
Kari: si, te escuché clarito  
  
El agente 007 se coloca nervioso, y decide cambiar el tema cuanto antes, se coloca los lentes, guarda el revolver, y le entrega algo a Kari, Kari abre sus manos, Tk aprieta fuertemente sus manos y le dice...  
  
Tk: Toma! solo usa esto si necesitas algo, vendré por tí inmediatamente  
  
Kari se sonroja completamente y nuevamente dice "si" con un movimientode su cabeza, Tk le sonríe, se coloca el sombrero y se vá... KAri queda mirandolo, su corazón estaba totalemente acelerado, jamás había conocido a un hombre tan... perfecto, tan masculino, tan.... Kari abre sus manos y mira el objeto que Tk 007 le había entregado, era algo con forma de corazón, que decía "Te Amo" Kari sujeta esta "alarma" y la presiona contra su pecho... en ese momento esucha un balazo, y vé que a la distancia el agente 007 se cae, KAri corre rápidamente a ver qué sucede... y vé a Tk tirado en el suelo, con sangre corriendo por el lado... Kari lo toma entre sus brazos, y grita desperadamente... -"TK!!!!!!!!!!!, no, Tk, porfavor no"-, en ese momento alguien la sacude, era Tai quien miraba a Kari con una cara... Kari se sonroja, Tai la mira, y le pregunta  
  
Tai: ¿Estas bien?  
Kari: eh.. si ¿por que?  
Tai: porque estabas muy agitada... ¿Que estabas soñando?  
KAri: pues.. soñaba que... oye.. que te importa..  
Tai: ¬_¬ bueno, me voy, ahora no te pongas a gritar que me despiertas y mañana tengo un partido muy importante  
  
KAri al esuchar las palabras de su hermano se coloca nerviosa "-¿Habré gritado Tk? Ay no! ahora Tai le dirá a Matt y Matt le dirá a...,. no, no puede ser-" Kari queda pensando esto por harto rato.... hasta que sus ojos no aguantan más y cae en un profundo sueño....  
  
Continuará-  
  
--------------Nota de Ramiko--------------  
  
Ok, Esta vez le tocó a Kari soñar con su principe azul, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer de Tk un tipo macho como James Bond ok, estén atentos, porque en el prox capítulo Tk y KAri se encontrarán nuevamente... Uy! Ok, hasta la proxima  
  
Ramiko 


	6. El Reenuentro

6ª Parte: El ReEncuentro  
  
Eran las 8:00 am, el día de Kari ya había comenzado, estaba preparando el desayuno, en eso entra su madre  
  
Sra: Yagami: "Hola Hija"  
  
saluda la madre de Kari, con una sonrisa muy agradable, Kari responde a la sonrisa y saluda a su madre con un "Buenos Días".  
  
Sra Yagami: ¿como dormiste?  
Kari sonríe : Muy bien, gracias  
Sra. Yagami: que bien, bueno hija, detesto hacer esto, pero es sábado y tengo que ir a trabajar  
Kari: no vas a tomar desayuno??  
  
La Sra. Yagami mira la mesa, toma un pan, y una taza de café, se despide con un beso en la mejilla de su hija, y se vá.  
  
Sra. Yagami: asegurate de despertar temprano a tu hermano  
Kari: Ya!  
  
Kari se sienta a tomar desayuno, ahi llega su padre, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca...  
  
Sr. Yagami: wawa, wo wawez wowe wu wawe wewo ew wawewin  
KAri: QUE??  
  
El padre de Kari entra al baño, escupe toda la psta dental, se lava los dientes, y pregunta...  
  
Sr. Yagami: no sabes donde tu madre dejó mi maletín??  
  
Kari señala el malteín con el dedo, "Ahí está papá" el padre de Kari le sonríe, le da un beso en la mejilla y se vá  
  
Sr. Yagami: cuida a tu hermano, y cualquier cosa llama a mi celular  
Kari: está bien papá, Adios  
  
KAri queda sola en la casa con su hermano mayor, quien aún está durmiendo, se sienta en la mesa y toma un vaso de té, en ese momento suena el teléfono... *ringgggg* Kari estira la mano y contesta...  
  
KAri: aló??  
  
El auricular del otro lado no responde.... Kari dice repetidamente "aló??" hasta que se aburre y cuelga, Tk era quien había llamado, tenía ganas de hablar con ella pero no se atrevía, iba a llamar nuevamente, esta vez sí que hablaría, pero su padre lo interrumpe  
  
Sr. Ishida: Hijo  
Tk: si padre?  
Sr. Ishida: tengo que irme al trabajo, me ecantaría acompañarte hoy pero no será posible, ya he faltado ayer, y no creo que me den otro día libre.  
  
Tk sonríe, y dice "está bien papá, no te preocupes, estoy bien", El padre de Tk se acerca a su hijo y lo abraza, Tk se extraña, ya que no recuerda la ultima vez que su padre lo abrazó, y sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cae por su mejilla...  
  
Sr. Ishida: Hijo, quiero que sepas que tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para mí, se da vuelta, le da un coscorrón en la cabeza y se vá, Tk queda mirando a su padre salir por la puerta, nota mucho que el accidente que tuvo su madre también le afectó muchísimo, Tk se queda sentado en el sofá y se le quitan las ganas de llamar a Kari, queda pensativo un rato... "-Tengo que hablar con Kari, quiero dejar en claro que todo lo que pasó ayer fué un mal entendido-" piensa, al fin se levanta del sillón, le avisa a su hermano que va a salir, y se dirige a la casa Yagami. Tai por su parte, ya se había levantado, con suma flojera, se sentó a tomar desayuno...  
  
Tai: bueno Kari, me voy  
Kari: ¿donde vas?  
Tai: *bosteza* tengo un partido...  
Kari: pero estás sonámbulo ¿como piensas jugar medio dormido?  
Tai: ah! no me molestes, me voy, chao  
  
Tai sale de la puerta, Kari mira para arriba, da un suspiro diciendo "-Ay! Dios-", y levanta las cosas de la mesa. En ese momento tocan el timbre.. "-¿Quien será?-" piensa Kari, Ah! debe ser el señor del Diario... Kari busca dos dolares para pagar el diario, pero al abrir la puerta...  
  
Tk: eh... Hola ^^  
  
A Kari se le caen los dolares de la mano y queda plasmada por unos segundos, Tk mira nerviosamente, hasta que Kari reacciona "-Ay! Dios! es Tk! ¿Que hago?¿Que hago...?-"  
  
Kari: *ejem* eh.. hola... pasa...  
Tk: gracias  
  
Tk entra a la casa...  
  
KAri: sientate, ahí... eh.. ve tele un rato... toma...   
  
Al entregarle el control, son querer sus manos se topan, se quedan mirando un rato, hasta que los dos se dan vuelta al mismo tiempo, Tk se pone a ver tele, Kari sigue recogiendo el desayuno, minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos decía nada...  
  
Tk: Kari??  
  
Kari volta rápidamente para ver a Tk  
  
Kari: si??  
Tk: siento que... bueno... lo de ayer....  
  
El corazón de Kari comienza a latir fuertemente...  
  
Kari: ah.. eso... eh.. no.... eh.. ya se me olvidó.. eh... hehe  
Tk: ah...  
  
Tk está algo desilucionado, ya que no esperaba que Kari lo tomara asi como algo pasajero. KAri mira un rato a Tk quien estaba de espaldas y se sienta a su lado... los dos quedan como momios por unos segundos, hasta que Kari se levanta y se sienta en el OTRO sofá. En ese momento unas llaves abren la puerta...  
  
Tai : se me quedó el balón  
  
Tai entra a la casa, entra a su habitacion, saca el balón, y se vá, Kari y Tk lo quedan mirando con una gota corriendo por sus cabezas...  
  
Kari: hehe, mi hermano está loco  
TK: jaja, pero no tanto como el mío, el otro día, llegó corriendo, todo sudado entero, Jun lo estaba persiguiendo por todas partes  
  
Los dos se ponen a reír, esto como que quitó lo "denso" del ambiente, y al fin entraron en confianza...  
  
Tk: Mira kari, acerca de lo que pasó ayer, espero ke no afecte nuestra amistad, creo que en este momento lo único que me queda son mi padre, Mi hermano y bueno.. tú  
  
Kari lo mira con una sonrisa Kari en ese momento recuerda el sueño que tuvo anoche, y abraza más fuerte aún a Tk, los dos después de abrazarse por un buen rato, Tk mira el suelo y se pasa las manos por la cara , Kari mira confundida, y Tk dice...  
  
Tk: me hubiese gustado poder abrazar a mi madre antes de...  
  
Kari mira seriamente a Tk y le toma las manos...  
  
Kari: estoy segura que ella también lo hubiese querido  
  
Tk le sonríe, y nuevamente hay un silencio harto incómodo, Kari se para de su asiento y se sienta más cerca de su amigo, los dos se quedan mirando el vacío por un rato.  
  
Tk: sabes?? espero que no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir pero... -Kari lo mira atentamente- yo no me arrepiento de lo que hize ayer  
  
Kari lo mira sorprendida, Tk sigue mirando el vacío, Kari le sonríe, le toma las manos y responde...  
  
Kari: yo tampoco  
  
Tk REALMENTE no esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que su corazón se aceleró, Mira a Kari, ella también lo mira a él, y se aproximan poco a poco, sus parpados se cierran, sus labios se acercan lentamente y....  
  
Continuará-  
  
-------------Notas de Ramiko-------------  
  
jajaja, Soy mala yo.. los dejé en un suspenso absoluto...  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me quedó muy tierno _ 


	7. The Trip

"Takari's Fantasies"  
  
7ª Parte: "The Trip"  
  
Tk y Kari estaban a punto de besarse, sus labios se aproximan lentamente hasta que....  
  
Tai: Kari!!!  
  
Tk y Kari se separan rápidamente, se sueltan las manos, y Kari mira asustadísima a su hermano...  
  
Tai: Kari!!! Abre la puerta!!!  
  
Kari da un gran suspiro de alivio "-menos mal que no me vió-" pensó, se levanta del sofá, y abre la puerta...  
  
Tai: Al fin! oye... ¿Te sientes mal?¿tienes fiebre?  
Kari: no por que?  
Tai: porque estás roja como tomate  
  
Tk se ríe al esuchar este comentario, mientras que Kari lo único que quería era que se la tragase la tierra...  
  
Tai: Ah hola Tk! no te había visto  
Kari: ¿y tu llave Tai?  
Tai: se la pasé a Sora  
Kari: mmmm... ¬_¬ ¿y por que?... si se puede saber  
Tai: porque vendrá a cuidar la casa mientras estemos afuera  
Kari: ¿afuera?  
Tai: si po', nos vamos a ir pa'allá  
Kari: ¿allá... donde?  
Tai: a ese lugar... donde vivía Mimi  
Kari: ¡¿Que?!  
  
Tk esucha la conversación de los hermanos Yagami, y se apena muchísimo... no quiere que Kari se vaya... kari también está muy sorprendida con la noticia...  
  
Kari: ¿Que?¿Como?¿Cuando?¿Donde?  
Tai: ¿no te dijieron? Ah! es cierto, tú estabas donde Matt...  
  
Kari y Tk se miran, y hay un sonrojo espontáneo de ambos, Tai mira a los dos, pero ignora lo que pasa...  
  
Tai: bueno, yo solo venía a buscar mi ropa para jugar  
Kari: ¬¬  
  
Tai entra, pasa por el living, entra a su habitación, sale con un bolsón, dice "Chao" y sale por la puerta, Kari y Tk se quedan What!...  
  
Tk: tu.. te vas?  
Kari: aparentemente  
Tk: ya veo...  
  
Kari se sienta nuevamente en el sofá al lado de Tk...  
  
Tk: ¿Vas a ir en avión?  
  
Kari no sabe qué responder... ella sabe que si dice "si" Tk se va a entristecer, pero si le dice "no" Tk va a saber que estará mintiendo.  
  
Tk: ya veo...  
Kari: Ay! pero mis padres ni siquiera me han dicho si me voy o no  
Tk: mmm  
  
los dos se miran a los ojos, de pronto a Kari le comienzan a llorar sus ojos.  
  
Kari: no quiero dejarte!!  
  
Kari abraza espontáneamente a su amigo, Tk la toma fuertemente... Kari ríe   
  
Kari: ¿sabes? yo anoche tuve un sueño muy peculiar  
  
Tk se coloca nervioso, también recuerda el sueño que tuvo la noche ante-pasada  
  
Kari: ... soñé... que tú eras un agente secreto, te llamabas Tk, agente 007  
Tk: ¿yo?  
Kari: si, y me tomabas en brazos, y me sentía tan segura en ellos, y llevabas una colonia exquisita, también llevabas unos lentes, y traías puesto un traje como "Los hombres de Negro"  
  
Tk la mira, Kari sigue hablando sobre su sueño...  
  
Kari: ... el agente 007 se veía tan rico lo único que quería era besarlo y...  
  
Tk queda con la boca abierta, Kari voltea su cabeza lentamente y lo queda mirando...  
  
Kari: Ay dios! que vergüenza  
  
Tk ríe nerviosamente, mientras que Kari casi explota de lo roja que está...  
  
Tk: yo también debo confesarte un sueño que tuve...  
Kari: ¿si?  
  
Tk da un gran suspiro "-Uy! espero que no me pase ningún accidente-" piensa enre sí...  
  
Tk: ok, aquí va... yo estaba viendo tele, de pronto suena la puerta, me levanto para abrirla y eras tú...  
Kari: ¿yo?  
Tk: si, eh.. y eso fué todo  
Kari: ¿eh?¿eso fué todo? no, no te creo, cuentame ¿Que soñaste?  
Tk: es que me da pena .  
  
Kari lo queda mirando, "-Que daría yo por hacerlo en el ascensor contigo, Tk-" dice en voz baja  
  
Tk: ¿dijiste algo?  
Kari: ah, no nada...  
Tk: ah... oye... no te vayas a freakear por el sueño, fué solo un sueño... nada más...  
Kari: si, si ya lo sé...  
TK: bueno Kari, me tengo que ir  
Kari: ya  
Tk: nos vemos  
Kari: está bien, adios..  
  
Tk se levanta del sofá, Kari lo queda mirando por atrás, Tk camina lentamente a la puerta, pero deponto se da vuelta...  
  
Kari: ¿Que pasa?¿Se te quedó algo?  
  
Tk traga saliva, da un suspiro, y se acerca a Kari, la abraza fuertemente y comienza a besarla, Kari también responde a sus besos, los dos estaban en el sofá, uno al lado de otro, KAri comienza a quitarle la polera a Tk, Tk también a ella, justo en ese momento, Tai abre la puerta, estaba con Sora, Matt, Yolei, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Cody y Davis, Tk y Kari no se percatan de esto, y siguen con lo suyo, en ese momento Matt pregunta..  
  
Matt: oye Tai, dijiste que Tk estaba aquí  
  
Tk y Kari se detienen, y se quedan mudos y helados a la vez, Tk se encontraba con su polera en el suelo, mientras que Kari tenía la polera media puesta...  
  
Tai: si, estaba viendo tele cuando me fuí  
Matt: ¿en el sofá?  
  
Tk al escuchar "en el sofá" se asustó muchísimo, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fué... "Ah!, entonces Tk debe estar durmiendo en el sofá..."  
  
Tai: si, pero ya no está  
Davis: ¿y Kari?  
Tai: debe estar por ahí  
  
Kari al esuchar su nombre también se asusta, no quería que su hermano mayor lo viera con el hermano de su mejor amigo.  
  
Tai: Kari!!!  
  
Kari ahora si que estaba asustada, en ese momento, del puro susto se cayó del sofá... todos al esuchar un ruido, voltearon a donde estaba el sofá...  
  
  
Continuará-  
  
-------------Notas de Ramiko-------------  
  
Waaaaaa! Los van a pillar! *ejem* bueno, no sé que escribir... solo que si quieren que cambie algo... solo escríbanme a ramikochan@hotmail.com  
  
Besos, Ramiko 


	8. El Juego

"Takari's Fantasies"  
  
8ª Parte: "El juego"  
  
Kari se coloca rápidamente la camisa, Tai se acerca al sofá, Tk estaba cerrando fuertemente sus ojos , Kari miró a Tk, se levantó rápidamente, y dijo...  
  
Kari: Aquí estoy!!!  
Tai: ¿Por que no respondiste a la primera llamada?  
Kari: es que.. eh.. me quedé dormida  
Tai: peinate un poco, pareces erizo  
  
Kari se pasa los dedos para peinarse...  
  
Davis: pero igual te ves linda  
  
Kari rie nerviosamente...  
  
Mimi: ven para acá, yo te peino un poco  
Kari: NO, NO TE ACERQUES!!  
  
Todos miran sorprendidos ante la reacción de Kari   
  
Mimi: ¿Que pasa Kari?  
  
Kari mira a todos, ríe, y se acerca al grupo  
  
Kari: no, nada.... eh.. Vamos a peinarme! ^^  
Mimi: ¿eh? ya, Ok  
  
Kari lleva a Mimi a su habitación...  
  
Davis: Quiero ver el partido de Japón vs. Inglaterra  
Tai: si, es cierto, voy a prender la Tv  
  
Tk al esuchar esto abre los tremendos ojos.. , Aprieta fuertemente el cojín, Tai y Davis se acercan lentamente al sofá...  
  
Sora: ¿saben? en mi casa hay un televisor de pantalla gigante, ¿por que no vamos para allá?  
  
Tai y Davis se miran..  
  
Tai: ya!!!!!  
Davis: Pantalla gigante!!!  
Sora: ^^  
  
Tk da un gran suspiro  
  
Tai: ¿eh?¿Que fue eso?  
Davis: ¿que cosa?  
Tai: esuché como un suspiro...  
Davis: yo no esuché nada...  
Sora: yo tampoco...  
Tai: pero... ah! olvídenlo... Ok, A casa de Sora se ha dicho!  
Matt: pero... Tk, estaba aquí  
Tai: es cierto...  
  
Kari llega en ese momento, Mimi le había hecho un peinado, le hizo dos moñitos. Tai trata de aguantarse la risa, mientras que Davis le da una sonrisa a Kari  
  
Davis: Kari, te ves muy bien asi  
  
Todos miran a Davis con cara de.. "¿eh?", Kari le sonríe, mientras que Tk se muerde la lengua para no decir nada  
  
Matt: oye Kari, ¿y Tk?  
Kari: ¿Tk?... eh... esta.. eh... Ah! se fué  
Matt: ¿se fué?  
Kari: si, dijo que, tenia que... em... a, un lugar  
Matt: ¿lugar?  
Kari: si... fué a... eh... allá  
  
Matt mira a KAri no muy convencido de la respuesta de Kari, antes que Matt pueda seguirle preguntando, Tai lo interrumpe  
  
Tai: seguramente fué a casa de alguna chica  
Yolei: si, es cierto, tu hermanito es todo un cazanovas ¿verdad Kari?  
  
Kari mira a Yolei, ésta se pone colorada, y Tk esucha antentamente esperando la respuesta de Kari, Davis la mira, se coloca un poco celoso y decide cambiar el tema..  
  
Davis: el juego ya va a terminar  
Tai: Si, vamos  
  
Davis y Tai llevan practicamente arrastrando a Sora, para ir a si casa, Todos los siguen, menos Kari que se queda dentro de la casa  
  
Yolei: ¿Vienes Kari?  
Kari: no, vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí  
  
Yolei mira a Mimi de reojo, Mimi le dice alo a todos en el oído, todos se acercan a Kari, la toman en brazos y se la llevan a casa de Sora. Cierran la puerta, Tk se asoma, todos se habían ido, y Tk se tira al sofá, dando un gran suspiro de alivio.  
  
En casa de Sora, Davis y Tai miran tele, mientras que los demás juegan a la "botella" en ese momento suena el timbre... *ding dong* justo a Joe le había salido besar a Sora, Sora se levantó y dijo "sigan el juego sin mí, voy a abrir la puerta", y Sora se dirigió a la puerta...  
  
Sora: Hola Tk! adelanta  
Tk: Hola Sora ^^  
Matt: al fin te apareces, Tk  
Tk: si, estaba... por ahí  
Sora: oye... ¿Como supiste que todos estarían aquí?  
  
Tk mira a Sora y a Matt, , pero justo a tiempo llega Izzy  
  
Matt: oye chicos... ah, hola Tk  
Tk: hola izzy  
Izzy: Hola Tk, oye ¿van a jugar o no?  
  
Sora mira a Matt  
  
Sora: claro  
Matt: sure, ¿why not?  
Tk: ¿Que estan jugando?  
Sora: al juego de la botellita  
Tk: pero ese juego es de niños chicos, yo lo jugaba cuando tenía 9 años  
  
Matt mira a su hermano  
  
Matt: ah si?  
Tk: eh.. este.. ya! juguemos!  
  
Tk, Izzy, Matt y Sora se incorporan al círculo... era el turno de Mimi para tirar, tiró la botella, dió un montón de vueltas hasta caer en... Tk, como era la primera vez, solo le tocaba un beso en la mejilla, Mimi se acercó a Tk, y le dió el beso en la mejilla, Kari e Izzy miraban a los dos con la "tremenda vena", ahora era el turno de Tk para tirar, Kari esperaba ansiosamente que le tocara a ella, la botella dió vueltas y vueltas, iba lentamente, estaba a punto de salir Kari, cuando la botella se detuvo en Mimi nuevamente, est vez era un beso en la boca... Tk se acercó a Mimi y le dió el beso, a Tk le quedó gustando este beso ya que Mimi tenía la boca pintada con un lapiz labial con sabor a chocolate, Tk quedó mirando a Mimi y seguía saboreandose los labios, Kari miraba a Tk, veía como tan atentamente miraba a Mimi, la botella seguía girando, Tk aún se saboreaba el sabor a chocolate que le dejó en los labios Mimi, Izzy rezaba para que Mimi pudiese besarlo aunque fuese en la mejilla... la botella comenzó a girar lentamente, pasaba por cada uno de los niños elegidos hasta detenerse en....  
  
Continará- 


	9. Takeru.. Baka!

Capitulo 9: Takeru.. Baka!  
  
¿Donde iba? ah si... la botella giraba y giraba, no se detenía nunca la cuestión, hasta caer en.... adivinen.... Si! en Mimi, esta vez le tocaba un bes, pero un BESO (con tuti), Mimi miró la botella... y pensaba "¿eh?", Matt miraba a Tk con cara de "ya po, Tk", Tk traga saliva, y dice...   
-"Tengo que hacerlo?"  
-"Si" responde Davis  
-"Lo siento Take, así es el juego, o sinó tendrás que hacer una penitencia" reafirma Yolei  
-"¿Pregunta?" Tk mira a Mimi "está bien, acepto"  
  
kari se alivia profundamente al escuchar la respuesta de Tk, pregunta -"¿Quien escoje la penitencia"-  
-"En este caso.... Mimi sería quien la escoje" responde Sora.. "¿o no?"  
-"¿Yo? mm... ¿Que puedo preguntar?" dice Mimi con cara pícara...  
  
Davis le dice algo en el oído a Mimi, Mimi lo mira de reojo y le sonríe...   
  
-"Davis va a hacer la penitencia mejor... Davis"  
-"Espera eso no es justo" interrumpe Kari  
-"Creo que si lo es, lo siento" responde Sora  
  
Tk mira con cara desafiante a Davis quien le pregunta... -"¿De todas las chicas de esta habitación, A quien te llevarías a la cama?"  
Todos miran a Davis con cara de "What", Tk mira a Davis, y responde sin pensar practicamente... -"A Mimi"-  
  
Todos quedan con cara de what... Tk se da cuenta de lo que dijo y trata de corregirlo, pero no puede, Mimi lo mira con cara de Sorpresa, mientras que Kari mira a los dos con un recelo terrible. Tk se baja el gorro, se levanta y se dirije a la cocina... pensando -"¿Que hice? tonto, tonto, ahora Kari no me va a querer ver ni en pintura, y Mimi... Blah! ¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso? espera... NO, ahora Matt me va a querer matar..." unos pasos interrumpen su pensamiento, es una voz femenina quien lo llama, Tk no se kere dar vuelta, le da mucha plancha, la chica se acerca a él, escucha unos tacones, y supone en seguida la pisada de Mimi, da un suspiro y se da vuelta...  
  
-"Mira Mimi, no sé por qué lo dije, en serio"  
-"Es decir que no lo sentías"  
-"eh??"  
-"perdón, quize decir que si tú, bueno"  
-"Lo siento Mimi, es que el baka de Davis hace que diga cosas que no quiero a veces"  
-"Yo no sabía que ibas a decir que yo... pues, ya sabes"  
-"Lo siento"  
Mimi le sonríe... -"No hay dramas ¿verdad?"  
Tk reponde -"No, todo cool?"  
-"Claro"  
  
Para sellar su "compromiso", se dan un apretón de manos....  
  
-"Ahora el problema es... ¿Que le vas a decir a Kari"  
-"A Kari? eh.. ¿p...porque Kari?"  
-"Vamos, no me digas que tu no estabas en ese sofá"  
-"¿eh yo?"  
-"Tk, ví tu camisa en el suelo, además, Kari tenía ese fétido olor de tu colonia practicamente en todo su cuerpo..."  
-"¿no le has dicho a nadie?¿verdad?"  
-"Solo a Sora, a ella le cuento todo"  
-"Sora".... Tk piensa rápidamente... Mimi le cuenta a Sora, Sora le cuenta a Tai, le cuenta a Davis, Davia le cuenta a Matt, Matt le cuenta a Izzy, Izzy le cuenta a Yolei, Yolei le cuenta a Cody, Cody le cuenta a... creo que ahí terminaba su GRAN cadena... (Joe iba a saber de alguna y otra forma, vamos, si es el SUPERIOR pues), y fué corriendo al living, pero todos se habían ido, solo quedaba él, Sora y Mimi... asi que el tb se fué, fué caminando a su casa, en el camino pasa por la casa de Hikari, quien está sentada en la escalera, pasa por su lado y la saluda... "Hoa"  
-"Buenas Noches" responde Kari, 


	10. Ups!

Parte 10: "Ups!"  
*Nota: ¿Ups?¿Que clase de título es ese... en fin*  
  
  
-"Acerca de lo que pasó hoy día"  
-"no tienes que explicarlo"  
  
Tk mira al suelo, y mira a Kari, quien juega con la tierra, le toma la mano, y le da un beso (en la mano) , la mira y le dice "Te amo", Kari lo mira, no muy convencida...  
-"Mira si crees que puedes areglar lo que hiciste con decirme.. esas palabras, estás muy equivoca..."   
  
Tk interrumpe su discucuión con un gran beso, alguien los interrumpe... *ejem*... *EJEM* ambos miran para arriba, era Tai, Tai los mira con cara super sorprendido.... Sora lo hace salir del shock dándole un beso en el cuello,  
-"Sora?" dice Kari  
Sora mira a Tk y Kari, suelta inmediatamente a Taichi y dice -"Kari?"  
- "Tk?" dice Tai  
- "eh.. hola Tai" dice Tk, "estab.. bueno, estaba..."  
- "¿Taichi?¿Que hacían tú y Sora allá arriba, no que estabas preparando las maletas para irte..."  
- "Es que Mamá y Papá fueron solos" reponde Tai  
- "ya veo.."  
- "Kari, te hago un trato, yo no ví nada... ni tu tampoco... ¿trato?"  
  
Kari mira a Tk, luego a Sora... -"trato"   
  
Tai y Sora van a comprar (qué se yo qué) mientras que Tk y Kari se ríen,  
  
-"Eso fué incómodo ¿no?" dice Tk  
-"dímelo a mi" responde Kari  
-"Vaya, creo que todos estamos happy"  
-"No creas que te he perdonado por haber preferido a Mimi"  
-"Todavía crees que prefiero a Mimi"  
-"Si, por algo respondiste eso"  
-"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre"  
-"Una demostración, ok, demuéstramelo"  
  
Tk se acerca a Kari y le da un beso (un beso LARGO y apasionado), y comienza a besarle el cuello, Kari le desabrocha su camisa.... pero Tk da un escalofrío...  
  
-"No, Kari, tengo frío"  
-"Ah, tiene frío el Rey?"  
-"Sip..."  
-"Ok, vamos para arriba mejor"  
-"segura"  
-"bueno, si tu no quieres"  
Tk grita practicamente... -"No, SI QUIERO!"  
  
Kari sonríe, lo toma de la mano y suben las escaleras, Kari abre la puerta de su departamento, Tk la abraza y le besa el cuello mientras lo hace (abrir la puerta, no me mal interpreten), Al fin abre la puerta, Kari abraza a Tk, ambos emujan la puerta con sus cuerpos, pero Kari se detiene...  
  
- "¿Que pasa Kari?" pregunta Tk  
- "Eh... Hola!"  
  
Tk mira a su frente y vé a todo el grupo de niños elegidos reunidos mirandolos con cara de shock, un gran silencio toma todo el departamento, Tk suelta a Kari, y dice "Hola" también, Todos lo siguen mirando... hasta que Matt se levanta, toma su chaqueta, y sale del departamento (imagínate lo incómodo que es ver a tu hermano), Todos miran a Matt, luego todos se levantan, toman sus chaquetas y salen por la puerta (Yolei e Izzy llevan arrastrando a Davis quien se desmayó), Joe quien es la última persona en salir cierra la puerta, Tk y Kari se miran, y dan una gran carcajada...  
  
-"Bueno, al menos todos saben que Mimi no te gusta ya"  
-"Oye, NUNCA me gustó Mimi, ¿Que tengo que hacer para demostrartelo?"  
-"Que se yo... el departamento está solo, tu sabras que hacer"  
  
Tk la toma en brazos, Kari lo abraza del cuello, Tk la lleva, entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta...  
  
-Fin-  
  
----Notas de yo----  
Notas: ¿Les gustó? sé que la muchos de ustedes esperaban Lemon total, pero no soy tan deprevada... oye, en serio que no, además, me gustaron la parejas que quedaron ^-^, ¿Te gustó el fic? mándame tus coments a ramikochan@hotmail.com o haz clik en ese pqueño cuadrito que está abajo, y si quieres que haga algún otro fic, dímelo tb. Bye. 


End file.
